robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Suicidal Tendencies
Team Name The team name is actually Thermonuclear Warfare, I saw it on Team Storm's website. Helloher (talk) 20:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Suicidal Tendencies call themselves Team Suicide, but must have changed it. Insert it and make a note. I'm only on for another 4 minutes in the next four days. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I now see what you meant by note. 'Helloher (talk) 16:27, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Charlie Binns I recall him fighting with another team at one point during Series 3. Does anyone recall who it was? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I've just looked through the robots and not found this. I may have missed it though. 'Helloher (talk) 07:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about that but I was interested to see that Ed Hoppit from Storm 2 was on the team in Series 5 and Extreme Series 1. I had no idea about that until today. I don't remember seeing him on the team though, was he actually there at the filming? Christophee (talk) 07:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Charlie wasn't part of the team, but because all but one team member had left the robot, Charlie had stepped in to drive the robot for one battle, which it lost. I can't recall, but I think it may have been someone from one of the later heats. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thankyou to Llama for confirming that it was Pitbull in the Semi-finals. 'TG (t ' 23:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Tracked Robots Should we make a category for thse? 'Helloher (talk) 08:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Seems like a pretty good idea. Do go ahead. Christophee (talk) 08:02, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Series 5 Performance I'm not sure it's right that we have in the Series Record that Suicidal Tendencies fell in Round 1 in Series 5, because it technically did reach Round 2, but just couldn't fight in the next battle. Datovidny (talk) 17:01, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :True, but then again, doesn't it say the same for Scar? CrashBash (talk) 18:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I do hold the same argument for Scar, I wonder if we should change them both. Datovidny (talk) 20:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::What would you change them to? Would you just say "Round 2" or would you specify that they had to withdraw before the round? Christophee (talk) 20:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would specify Round 2. Datovidny (talk) 20:17, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :On closer inspection, it doesn't actually say that Suicidal Tendencies fell in Round 1, only that it got as far as Round 1...and I suppose technically that is true, because although it won its first round battle, it wasn't in Round 2. CrashBash (talk) 20:27, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, technically that is correct. We could specify why it didn't get past Round 1 because it is a special circumstance, but I'm not sure we should say it reached Round 2. Christophee (talk) 20:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::How would either of you word it on the Series Record then? Datovidny (talk) 20:39, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Something like "Round 1 (withdrew before Round 2)". Christophee (talk) 20:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::I suppose that would work, would you like me to put that into both ST and Scar now? Datovidny (talk) 20:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Absolutely. Please go ahead. Christophee (talk) 21:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ed Hoppit How long was he on the team? I see he isn't on the Tag Team final. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:17, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :It seems he was only present in the heats of Series 5, but was included on the team sheet in Extreme. Datovidny (talk) 01:07, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Suicidal Tendencies 2 As we're on the topic of name changes. As I'm current onto Heat H for Series 4 images. I cannot see it being refereed to as Suicidal Tendencies 2. Obviously, I'll keep looking but if there is no official entitlement then perhaps we may need to change this? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:58, July 11, 2019 (UTC) :Just checked through the episode NO ONE refers to it as Suicidal Tendencies 2. In fact the pit table is even labelled as "Suicidal Tendencies" no 2 is involved. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:13, July 11, 2019 (UTC)